The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that, the prior art discloses a collet arbor. In some instances, the prior art reflects an external perspective view of one form of an collet arbor, together with a collet of the 3AT type, by which the collet arbor is specifically adapted to accommodate. The collet arbor is a composite comprising the clamping holder, the adapter, and a bushing, which are assembled in coaxial relation together with an internal screw, to accommodate the collet. The means by which comprise an axially projecting screw, provided for securely coupling the collet arbor assemblage in axial relation to the spindle of a lathe. In alternative placements, this may take the form of a screw-threaded socket. The assemblage, including: collet, bushing, screw, adapter, and clamping holder, are fitted together in telescopic relation, forming a chuck or collet arbor for holding a tool, for example, in a fixed relation to a lathe, particularly of the computerized numerical controlled type, during turning operations. In some instances, four ¼ in. holes, which may be interposed through the wall of flange, at symmetrically-spaced positions, around its periphery, permit the adapter to be rotated by means of a spanner wrench.
In addition, the following is another example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that, the prior art discloses a spindle and tool holder for a machine tool. Furthermore, a tool holder carrier turret plate may be secured to a shaft mounted in the head and may have a plurality of circularly spaced apertures with retaining rings therein, holding a plurality of tool holders. Each of the plurality of tool holders may hold a particular tool for a particular type of machining operation to be performed by that tool on the work piece. A rotary drive for the turret plate may be provided in the head, and may be capable of positioning any one of the tool holders under the coupling plug. A computer numerical controller may also be coupled to the drive motors for the X-Y axes carriages and for the tool holder turret to position the work piece and tool holders according to a programmed sequence predetermined for the necessary operations on the work piece. In addition to the foregoing, it is also well know to those skilled in the art, complex hardware similar to rotary turrets, and air or hydraulic forces may be applied to hold collets into the spindle. Means for doing and performing these functions are all known in the art.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.